


Voice

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tara and ;pippy talk in a missing scene during 2x2





	Voice

"I missed hearing your voice"Pippy said softly to her former lover

"So how many times did you listen to my message?"Tara has asked her 

"Probably a few thousand on loop"Pippy admitted shrugging

"You really helped us in there"Tara said to her

"No problem Tara"Pippy smiled before glancing down nervously at the ground

"I've missed hearing your voice as well"Tara replied

Pippy looked up she had a slightly hopeful look gleaming in her eyes

"You did?"Pippy asked her

"Yeah I did"Tara said softly

"Among other things in general if we are being honest with each other"Pippy replied


End file.
